Eye Guy (Earth-68)
This is the version of Eye Guy that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Eye Guy '''is an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. Starting in Spacewalker, his right eyes are green, while his left eyes are blue. In Jane Smith 10, her body is in more of an hourglass shape, with less defined muscles. Her pants have pink lines instead of green. Instead of one big eye on her chest, she has two smaller eyes on her chest, where nipples would be. Her eyes are pink instead of green. In Dimension 30, he has brown eyes instead of green. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Eye Guy. He has the ability to move his eyes across his body, which is how he had eyes on his hands before Omniverse. By all the eyes converging to his hands, he can create a giant eye over him, which can see great distances, has x-ray vision and can fire lasers. He can release flashes of light from his body, strong enough to destroy Ectonurites. Weaknesses Same as canon Eye Guy. If he cries, he creates a flood of tears. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Eye Guy was unlocked by the Master Control, and was first used to fight Zs'Skayr. The majority of his earlier appearances have been to do recon. John Smith 10: Galactic Battle * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Last Laugh (John Smith 10) * Reunion (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) (x2) Distant Worlds * Rematch (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch * Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) * Darkness and Power (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) Ancient Times * Lord of Time (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) * Kyoshi Island * Drill in the Wall * Cloud of Shadow Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle * Twilight Town * Hollow Bastion * World that Never Was Omniverse * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) * Animo Crackers (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 1 * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Eye Guy used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Castle Oblivion (unintentional transformation) * Dwarf Woodlands By Vexen * Merciless Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Eye Guy first appears being used by John by the Master Control. * Illusions * Growth and Decay Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Eye Guy is one of Jane's original 10. Due to being female, her name is changed to Madam Eye. * Catfight (Jane Smith 10) (first appearance) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Slip and Flop * Snake Song * Lord of Chaos * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) (cameo) * Mad Man * OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 30 Eye Guy from Dimension 30 is used by Looney John. He has no set series. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Eye Guy is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 0 This version of Eye Guy is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot * GIR: Reactivated Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Eye Guy is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Jane, she has the name Madam Eye. By Jane (as Madam Eye) * Resonate Spirit * The Spirit of Caring * Omni Crew Origins: Eon By Looney John * Hunt for the Looney By GIR * The Imperfect See also * Snare-ye-oh * Amp Eye Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania